


Dribs and Drabs for I Shall Endure Universe and Book 1: Brief Shining Moments

by Melysande



Series: I SHALL ENDURE [4]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair Childhood, Gen, f/Cousland childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melysande/pseuds/Melysande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some scenes don't make it into the stories or they lead down alternative paths not taken.  I've begun to turn a few from the I Shall Endure universe of Melysande Cousland and friends into alphabet one shots.   They are 1000 words or less and won't be done in order.  Most assume familiarity with Book 1: Brief Shining Moments; all assume familiarity with Dragon Age and  Thedas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:16 Dragon === Redcliffe, Ferelden All his friends began school at the Redcliffe Chantry. Alistair's wants to go too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

# A is for Alphabet

**9:16 Dragon  ===  Redcliffe, Ferelden**

Alistair stood at the door of the Redcliffe Chantry School scuffing his right toe on the stone floor.  His one-time friends sat in a circle around Sister Maris.  They had been good friends until they started school.  Their parents had tolerated the often unkempt, polite little boy who could always make their children laugh.    

Now their parents looked askance at the boy the Chantry school would not accept.  At least that was village gossip.  The Arl’s ward was too stupid.  He would be disruptive.  He had duties as dog boy and in the stable and was too busy.  He did not need to learn to read and figure.  He refused to clean up and wear proper clothes.  The Redcliffe rumor mill ground on.  The parents realized it did not describe the boy they knew, but the rumors were believed.

“Hello,” he said quietly.  His hair was still wet from his bath in the lake.  His clothes were worn, with a few stains and too small, but clean.

Sister Maris looked up.  “Hello.  Did you come to join the class?”

“Yes, Sister.”

“What’s your name?”

“Alistair, Sister.”

“I see.  You are Arl Eamon’s ward?” 

“Yes, Sister.”

“I see.”  Sister Maris got up and turned to the group of seven first year students.  The boys and girls of six and seven, given the small size of the group, attended the same class.  “Please continue to write your alphabet while I speak with Alistair.” 

The children bent their heads and continued to write on the slates forming the letters of the Common Tongue.

“Alistair, come with me please.”

“ _This can’t be good._   ‘ _Come with me’ usually means a scolding, or worse a spanking.  I should have listened to Master Wilmot.  He said if the Arl wanted me at school he would have told me.”_ Alistair followed the Sister into the Chantry.  She motioned for him to sit next to her in a pew.

“Alistair, I don’t know how to say this kindly.  I’ve been told that you are not to join the class.  I don’t know why; only that the Arlessa gave that order to the Revered Mother.”

Alistair sat quietly.  Sniffing, he looked at Sister Maris.  “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have come.  I disturbed your class.  It’s just…they’re all my friends.  Or they were.  I never see them now.”  He took a deep, ragged breath and fell silent.

Sister Maris put her hand on his shoulder.  “Alistair, I’ve been told not to include you in class, but if you want to come after school ends, I’ll teach you your alphabet.”

“You would do that?”

“Yes.  You’re clearly not the disruptive, stupid boy, the Arlessa described to the Revered Mother.   It will have to be our secret.  You can help me clean up the schoolroom; you’ll learn your letters and the Chant.  I can’t see how anyone could object to that.”

“The Arlessa could.  She objects to everything about me.”  He looked up into the kind brown eyes of the teacher.  “I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

“Let me worry about that, Alistair.  Just come after Nones service.  Can you do that?”

“Yes.  I don’t have any duties then.”

“Good.  I’ll see you this afternoon.”

After a few days, Sister Maris realized that Alistair was very bright indeed.  She gave him a slate and chalk to take back to the Castle for practice.  Within a few weeks, he was reading simple books.  She switched to numbers at that point and as Harvestmere began, he was doing simple addition and subtraction.

Just before Satinalia, Arlessa Isolde swept into the Chantry, unannounced.  The Chantry nave was almost empty.  Only one chanter recited.  As she walked toward the Revered Mother’s study, she noticed the teaching sister sitting with a boy.  _No, it could not be the bastard._ She stalked into the classroom.  Ignoring the sister, she grabbed Alistair’s arm, dragging him to his feet.

“What are you doing here?”

“Arlessa Guerrin.  I…Sister Maris…she….”  He took a deep breathe.  “I’m helping Sister Maris clean up the school room.”

“By sitting on a stool?”

“That’s right, Arlessa Guerrin."  Sister Maris said, "I asked Alistair to help clean, but we recite the Chant while we do.  I was just showing him an illustration in the Book of the Chant.”  She did not even feel guilty at the white lie, as she saw the revulsion on the Arlessa face.  _She hates him_.  _How can she hate a little boy, whoever his father may be_?  “He should learn the Chant,” she added.

The Revered Mother walked into the schoolroom.  “Arlessa Isolde, is there a problem?”

“Did you know about this?” the Arlessa hissed. 

“About what?  That Alistair helps clean and that Sister Maris teaches him the Chant.  Yes.  Every child, no matter how stupid or ill behaved should learn the Chant, Arlessa.  Do you not agree?”

“No…yes, but he is not to attend school.”

“And he does not, Arlessa.  Alistair comes after Nones.  The school ends just after mid-day bells.  He works.  Work is a cure for badly behaved boys.”  Revered Mother Hannah, although the newly installed head of the Redcliffe Chantry, would not be cowed by the imperious Arlessa.

Isolde’s eyes narrowed.  She knew these women were defying her orders, but very cleverly.  Rather than argue further, she decided to consult Sister Eleutheria at the Castle chapel.  _Perhaps she would just confine the boy to the Castle.  Yes, that would solve the problem_.

“Well, he must come with me now.  I will return tomorrow to discuss he Satinalia services, Mother Hannah.”

“As you wish, Arlessa.”  The Revered Mother smiled.  “We look forward to your visits.”

Arlessa Isolde left with Alistair in tow.  He gave a quick backward glance to Sister Maris and waved.  She did not speak to him again until some years later, after the Teyrn and Teyrna of Highever met with her to arrange for Alistair to attend her class.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed these brief one-shots.
> 
> These stories take place in the I Shall Endure Universe. Book One, Brief Shining Moments is complete.. It is the pre-blight childhood story of Melysande Cousland and Alistair Theirin. The stories here complement or supplement that story.


	2. D is for Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this in mind for some time. It does not happen in my main story. Lys just wishes it had. It's longer than 1000 words, but I decided to post it here anyway. Hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Origins, Dragon Awakenings, Dragon Age II, The Stolen Throne, The Calling, Asunder and all Dark Horse Comics are property of Bioware™ and Electronic Arts ™. 
> 
> SPOILER WARNING: This story may contain spoilers for Dragon Age games, books and comics.

**D is for Daydream**

* * *

**9:29 Dragon  Guardian   ===   Denerim**

Anselm, the House Haris Notary, bargained with the scribe who also sold inks, writing supplies and parchments in his stall.  Lys standing idly by surveyed the busy Denerim Market.  Elves hurried to complete their masters or mistresses errands.  Noble women fingered jewelry and fabrics followed by their maids and ladies.  Soldiers sauntered enjoying views of young women strolling arm-in-arm toward the dressmaking shops in an alley just beyond the market square. 

From the direction of the Chantry, three templars strode purposefully into sight.  Helmeted, gloved and armored, the templars showed no human aspect.  Not an inch of skin or stray lock of hair escaped the plate encasing them.  Lys could not even discern if they were male or female.  She did know the insignia, however.  One was a Sergeant, not a Knight, and the other two Initiates. 

She had learned that Alistair had transferred to the Denerim Monastery.  One of them could be him.  The tall one, she decided.  At that moment, the tallest templar looked towards her.  She could not tell if he, for if it was Alistair it would be a he, looked at her or just in her direction.  Something held his gaze.  She continued to look at him, until he turned away to keep up with his companions.  Lys suddenly felt alone. 

What if it had been him?  Would he have recognized her?  Unlikely.  What if they did meet?  What possible circumstance could induce a templar sergeant to let his initiates talk to a young woman?  Her mind drifted thinking of the possibilities.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The three templars walked through the Denerim Market late one afternoon in Guardian.  On a rare afternoon with free time, the two initiates and their sergeant decided to take advantage of the warm spring day to find some food stands and purchase some necessities, before they needed to be back at the Templar quarters for supper  As they walked along the edge of the market, they heard arguing and a scream.  Stephen, the senior Templar motioned the two initiates to follow him toward an alley.  Arriving, they saw three young men, probably nobles, holding two young women, a human and an elf, against the building. 

 “Here, what are you boys up to?”  Ser Stephen challenged.  “Those girls don’t sound like they appreciate your attentions.”

“Get lost Templar,” one man responded.  “This is not Chantry business.  These bitches stole from us.  We’re just taking back what’s ours.”

“I’ll call the watch for you then,” Ser Stephen offered.  “I’m sure they’ll want any pickpockets or footpads removed the Market.”  He motioned for one of the initiates to get the guard.

 No, that won’t be necessary, Chantry Boy,” the same man ordered the initiate to stop, as he moved toward the Templars.  “No guard is needed.  I have all the authority needed.  Clearly, you don’t recognize me.  The goods these two took are intangible – they offered the …um …goods, then ran off when we tried to complete the transaction yesterday.”

“They took your money, then?” 

“Nooo… no money.  I don’t PAY for what they offer.”

The two girls continued to struggle.  The human, twisted, forcing the man holding her to loosen his grip; she then managed to knee him in the crotch.  He bent over with a grunt.  She kicked him deftly knocking him to the ground.  The elf then kicked her distracted captor, while her human friend landed another well-placed kick freeing the elf from his grasp.  

“Run, Kai, I’ll be fine.  Get out of here now!”  The elfin girl took off down the alley and was soon out of sight.  The Templars looked on in surprise, as the leader turned back swearing.  

You!  You won’t get away so easily, bitch.”  One of the men on the ground grabbed her ankle.  “Vaughn Kendall, don’t you know who I am?  Or don’t you care?  I assure you my father will.” 

The Templars looked at each other.  “Kendall one initiate said, ‘That’s the Arl of Denerim’s son, but who’s she?”

“Melysande Cousland, the Teyrn of Highever’s daughter, I think.” the other initiate responded quietly.    

“Maker,” Ser Stephen breathed, “that settles it.  We won’t get in trouble for saving the Teyrn’s daughter.”  He looked at the initiate,

“Alistair are you sure?”

“Sure enough.”

The three Templars moved to restrain the Arl’s son and contain the other two.  “You may be the Arl’s son, but I suspect Teyrn Cousland will thank us for rescuing his daughter from your attentions.  Why don’t the three of you go drown you sorrows at the Noble, “ Ser Stephen suggested.

One of the men on the ground said, “The Teyrn’s daughter?  You didn’t tell us that she was a Cousland, Kendall.”

Kendall snorted, “You think I care.  She’s a whore just like the elves she consorts with.  Let’s go.  These Templars feel the need to rescue the bitch, let them.”

Lys looked at the Templars.  “Thank you, they took us by surprise as we left the market.  I am Melysande Cousland.”

“Oh, right, Ser Stephen and the two initiates are Markus and Alistair.”

Lys looked at the initiates more closely.  “Markus and…Alistair?  Well, thank you.  We didn’t have time to get to our daggers.”

Ser Stephen looked shocked.  “Daggers?”

“Well, of course, several on my person actually.”

“What do you do with them?”

Lys looked at the Templar, amused, “Poke the pointy end into my enemy usually.  What do you do with your swords?”

Lys noticed one of the initiates trembling, or was he laughing?  It was so hard to tell with those damn helmets.  “Look, I appreciate your help, really, but I need get back to Highever House now.”

“You can’t plan to go alone after that?”

“Well, unless you’re planning to escort me, I most certainly do.  I’ll just be more careful.”

Ser Stephen frowned.  “We have some purchases to make, but one of us could escort you.”  He turned to the initiates, “Alistair, you escort Lady Cousland home.  I’ll make any excuses necessary if you are late back for dinner.”

 “Yes, Ser,” Alistair responded.  The other two walked off.

 Lys looked at him, “Ali it is you isn’t it?”

 Maker how was he going to do this?  “Yes, Lady Cousland, if you mean the boy you once knew in Redcliffe.”

“Of course I do.  And don’t call me Lady Cousland.  I’m still Lys.  Can you take that damn helmet off?  Or isn’t it allowed?”

“I, um, I need to keep it on.  Maybe when we leave the Market.  Where is Highever House?”

“On the coast, it’s not in the Palace District like the other estates.  Let’s go, the sooner we’re out of the market, the sooner you can take that thing off and we can talk.”

 Lys and Alistair headed through the market to the northeast.  Once out of the market Alistair took his helmet off and placed it under his arm.  Lys stopped and pulled him around.  She smiled, “Maker, you’ve become a handsome man.” 

He blushed.  “Lys, I’m a Templar.”

 “And Templar’s can’t be handsome?  Does it say that in the Chant?”

“Nooo…but it can’t be appropriate for a beautiful woman to tell a Templar that.”

“So, I’m beautiful?”

“Maker Lys, you know you are.  You’ve always been beautiful.”

She smiled a bit shyly.  “It’s so good to see you, Ali.  I’ve missed you.  Ever since Loghain left, I’ve heard almost nothing.  I could throttle him for abandoning everyone as he did, no matter how much he loved Maric.” 

She noticed Alistair was simply staring her bemused.  “What?” she asked.

“I’d forgotten,” he said softly, “how fierce you can be when you care about something.  I…I’m honored you would even care what happened to me.”

She stared at him in disbelief, “Alistair, you’re my friend.  You were my first kiss.  Of course I care what happens to you.”

They resumed walking.  He had imagined this, running into her by accident.  He had thought of what he would say, but, now he couldn’t think of a thing.  Just that it seemed so natural to be with her.  After all this time, it seemed like he had just seen her yesterday.  As they neared the edge of the city  and headed towards the sea, the road narrowed. 

“Take your gauntlet off, please,” Lys asked. 

Alistair looked at her.  “No Lys, you can’t hold my hand in public.  That’s too much.”

“Damn, you can still read me like a scroll.”

He grinned, “That’s ‘cause we must still think alike.”

“Oh, do we?  Then what am I thinking now, Ser Templar?”

“You’re figuring out a place to go where we can hold hands and … well… maybe kiss?”

Lys smirked, “Close.”

“Close?  What’s that mean?”

“You haven’t taken your vows yet, right?”

“Nnooo, Lys what are you thinking?”

“Paris.  I want to always have Paris,”   she whispered. 

“Paris?  What’s Paris?”

“Never mind.  Paris means memories, “she replied.  She grabbed his hand and pulled him down an ally.  “This is our stable, but no one is here today.  They went hunting.  Appropriate, yes?” she grinned mischievously. 

“Brings back many fond memories, “ he chuckled. “  Warm puppies, cold nights under the straw, straw in everything, um…”  Lys hit his arm.  “Ouch,” she cried as her knuckles connected with his plate.  “See, shouldn’t hit the Templar in his plate,” he teased.  “What was that for anyway?”

Ignoring the good memories in the stable,” she grumbled. 

 “Oh, you mean meeting the beautiful girl covered in straw and mud?  Or cuddling with her and trying to read and falling asleep and….”

 “Fine, mock them” she pouted.  “I think they are all good memories.”

 He looked at her sadly, “So do I.  They’re just bittersweet, I guess.  I’ve miss you.”  Lys nodded, “I’ve miss you too.”

 They walked into the stable.  “OK, strip, “ she ordered. 

 “Whhaaat?” 

 “Just kidding.  But at least take off the gauntlets and put down the helm.  Please.  Can you climb up to the loft?” 

“Well, it’s been a while since I tried that, but I guess I can remember how.”

“It’s just more private.  I want to hear about you without my mother fussing over you.  I want you all to myself.  I’m greedy for what time we can get.”

 “Lys, you know this is a onetime thing.  We won’t see each other again.”

 “I know,” she whispered sadly.  “That’s why I want you alone.”

 They climbed the ladder to the loft.  He leaned against the wall and Lys curled up next to him as he slipped his arm around her shoulder.  His other hand lifted her chin as he leaned down to her.  His lips lightly touched hers.  “Ali” she murmured against his lips.  Their kiss deepened as she slid her arm around his neck, her fingers sliding into his hair.  He pulled her closer, until she squealed. 

“Ouch, sorry, your breastplate bit me.”

“He snickered, “Gotta watch those breastplate demons.”

She giggled and leaned back, “So what’s it like, being a Templar?”

“You really want to know?”

“Yes, I want to know all about you now.”

“I should tell you I love it, find it inspiring to serve Andraste, control mages, hunt apostates…  I don’t.  I don’t believe mages should be imprisoned.  I guess I feel sympathy for fellow prisoners who are only there because of their blood or their gift.  I hate it. 

I do like the discipline, the meditation and focus required to learn the skills.  I enjoy the martial training and I’m good at it.  I like the education too.  They have no complaint about my skills.”

“So what do they complain about?”

“My attitude.  A bad attitude keeps the vows at bay.  At least for a while.  I make jokes, don’t take anything seriously enough, set a bad example, oh the list goes on forever.  I’ve even had the Grand Cleric chastise me.  I hate it Lys.  But if I run away someone will probably execute me for fomenting rebellion or something.”

 “Is that what they tell you?”

“Pretty much.  It’s been made quite clear that Cailan, Anora and Loghain wouldn’t be happy to see me loose.”

“That’s not so.  Certainly not Anora and Loghain.  Cailan…he’s never forgiven Papa’s opposition.  He never stopped feeling vulnerable.  He’s afraid you’ll oppose him.  Eamon feeds that.  They all treat Cailan like a puppet.  They pull him in opposite directions.  Then Cailan rebels and goes off on his own tangents, which are rarely productive.  Lys sighed, “Let’s move to a happier topic.”

“And that would be?  Tell me what you’ve been up to?  Who was the elf?”

“That’s Kailian, my lady’s maid, companion and friend.  She was returning from visiting her family when Vaughan caught us.  I didn’t know he’d returned to Denerim or we would have been more careful.”  She plucked some straw from her tunic.  “I spend most of my time in Nevarra now.  I work for House Haris.  One day I’ll be a principal.  It’s good work.  Satisfying.” 

She reached up and traced his cheekbone.  “Let’s run away.  You can come with me.  Join the Wrath.  Be together.

“Lys, I can’t.  They’ll hunt me down.  The Chantry  will.  And they’ll find me.  They’re very good at that.”

“They know who you are?”

“Grand Cleric Elemena does.  She’s been very clear.  Even if, as you say, Ferelden doesn’t search for me, the Chantry will and they have the resources to look forever.” 

Lys leaned over and started to unbuckle his breastplate.  “Lys, what are you doing?“

“If you won’t run away with me, I want you to make love to me, today.  I want you to be my first, perhaps my only.  We may not get the chance again; or not for a long time.  I want you to love me, Ali.”  She hesitated, “Unless you don’t…love me that is.  Don’t want me.”  She looked worried.  “Do you love me, want me?”

He leaned down and kissed her.  “Always, Lys,” he murmured, “l'll always love you.  I’ll always want you.  But we’re in the stable, its … it should be perfect and it’s not, are you sure?”

 She smiled, he’d never seen her smile quite this way, both happy and sad at the same time.  “This is perfect, Ali.  I’ve never been more sure of anything.”  

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

“…Lys?  Lys! 

“Anselm.  Sorry, I was daydreaming I guess.  Finished?”

“Yes.  It seemed like more than a daydream.”

Lys shook her head, “No, Anselm, just a daydream.  Nothing that could ever be real.” 

She took off across the market so quickly, Anselm had to run to catch up.  He thought he saw her brush away a tear, but that could not be.  Lys did not cry.  She was the most self-contained person he knew despite her age.  It must be the dust.  It had not rained in weeks and the day was windy.  He would be glad to return to the Haris compound and get back to work.   


	3. E is for Everybody is Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the 2014 CMDA Secret Santa exchange. My first time and thanks to Caraine for suggesting I join in. It provides one possible outcome ( of many ) in Melysande's universe, but does not predict future I Shall Endure series events. What happens when Queen Elin insists her grandfather Kira or Elyssa saw this before posting since I completed it moments before it was due! Any errors are mine.
> 
> Longer than 1000 words but it fits this category otherwise. Hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware

**Everybody Is Dancing**

“You should ask her to dance.”

Loghain Mac Tir, General of Fereldan’s armies, turned in surprise. “Anora?” He grunted and turned back to survey the gardens at Gwaren House. After the Blight, the trees and bushes destroyed during the Battle of Denerim had been gradually replanted. A simple garden had replaced the ponds, grassy plots, flowering bushes and grand old trees. Even in its simple state, it continued to offer a quiet retreat. He realized his daughter still stood beside him.

“Shouldn’t you be dancing with your new husband? I did my duty. I danced with you. Everyone has seen me. You don’t expect me to dance with Fergus too.”

“Father. Everybody is dancing. It’s a lovely wedding dinner.” Anora sighed. _No reasoning with him when he’s in this mood_. “I thought perhaps you would dance with Elin before she takes her leave. You did promise and it’s getting late.”

“I did promise her a dance didn’t I? I must obey my Queen,” Loghain smiled, “and her mother. Lead on, Your Majesty.”

Shaking her head, Anora led Loghain back to the Great Hall. On the dais, Queen Elin, all of five years and five months old, blond and regally sleepy, sat next to her new step-father giggling.

“Father, who did you think I meant,” Anora asked.

“What? No one.”

“Liar. Has one of the ladies caught your eye?”

“No, Anora,” Brow furrowed, he gave her what she called his _almost glare_. “It’s been twenty years. I have a simple life. I’m just a soldier. Why would I complicate it?”

“Why indeed.” Anora sighed. “Ask Elin to dance. She’s danced with Fergus, Arl Nathaniel and even Warden Liam, but you’re the one she’s been asking for.”

Loghain walked to the low dais and bowed to his grand-daughter. “Your Majesty, may I have the pleasure of the next dance?”

“Granpa! Yes, of course. I’ve been waiting for you to ask.”

Queen Elin, daughter of the late King Cailan and now Dowager Queen Anora, stepped gracefully off the dais and took Loghain’s arm. They joined a circle of dancers for a _ronde_ , the dancers hopping, clapping and twirling around their partners as they moved around the circle. In their colorful silks and samites, the dancers presented a kaleidoscope whirling around the center of the great hall. The light silks of the ladies gowns swirled, their long sleeves with their contracting lining adding to the kaleidoscope. The men wore heavier samite doublets and tabards. Still silk, the twill weave of the samite had more body. Slits allowed lighter, contrasting silk to puff through sleeves and shoulders. The nobility loved to take advantage of short Fereldan summers to wear the fashions of Antiva and the northern Marches instead of wool and fur.

Tall for age, the queen, partnering with her grandfather, followed the steps as well as the older couples. Elin had paid attention to her dancing master and learned several court dances. Fergus had helped, spending hours practicing with her. Anora suspected that Fergus found being with Elin easier, than if she had been a boy. Fewer reminders of Oren.

“One more, Granpa, please.”

“Andraste’s Grace, Elin, you’ll tire me out!”

Elin squinted, lips pursed.

 _She looks just like Anora._ Loghain stifled a chuckle.

“You spar and ride every day, granpa. You can dance one more time with me.”

“Yes, I do. One more and then we take a rest. I’ll see you to your seat.”

“And get me a hypocras?”

“A fruit drink, Your Majesty.”

Loghain led the young queen back to her seat when the Remigold ended.”

“Granpa, will you do me a favor?”

Loghain’s eyes narrowed _. It’s never a good thing when her mother uses that tone of voice_. “Yes, of course Your Majesty.”

Elin motioned him closer and whispered,   “Will you ask Nana Eleanor to dance? She danced with Papa Fergus, but not with anyone else.” Elin looked at Eleanor Cousland, who sat on Fergus’ left side talking with Arlessa Philippa Howe. “Uncle Nathaniel asked her. So did Warden Liam, but she always said no.”

“What makes you think she’ll say yes to me?”

“I just think she will.” Elin stated.

“As you wish, Your Majesty, I’ll ask her, but let me get you that drink first, as I promised.” Loghain brought Elin the promised fruit drink and then looked for Teyrna Eleanor, but found she had gone. He moved along the table and bowed to Arlessa Howe.

“Her Majesty sent you looking for Teyrna Eleanor?” Pippa asked covering her smile with a hand holding a lace kerchief.

“I take it I’m not the first.”

“She sent Nate and Warden Liam earlier. Apparently Eleanor told her she liked to dance.” Pippa’s smile faded. “She said she needed some time. Sometimes happy events make her miss the ones that aren’t here.” Pippa’s smile faded, “but, I think you can understand that. I don’t know where she went, General.”

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The Gwaren House library opened onto a small balcony which overlooked the gardens. Eleanor had escaped the crowds below as soon as Queen Elin had taken her leave. She would have to return. Afterall, it was her son, the Teyrn of Highever, Fergus Cousland, who had married the Dowager Queen today.

This close to Summerday, roses bloomed, climbing a south facing brick wall and spreading between groomed pathways. Eleanor Cousland leaned on the stone railing of the balcony and smiled. _I remember planting those with Anora after her mother died. She brought some from Gwaren and I brought cuttings from Highever. How fitting that seems today._ Music drifted up from the great hall below, its doors open to the courtyard in the warm Cloudreach day.

Eleanor tried to recall the last time she had been here. _Had it been before King died? Most likely_. After Anora became queen, her father held few gatherings here. He had been gone for two years and been obsessed with Orlesian plots after his return. Could it have been eight years? She smiled recalling happier times before King Maric’s death. Before...well the Blight and all that went along with that horrific year.

Now her son, Fergus, the Teyrn of Highever and Regent to Queen Elin Theirin celebrated his marriage to the other Regent, Dowager Queen Anora Mac Tir in the great hall below. It had taken some time for their attraction to blossom. Or perhaps, she thought, for them to allow it to blossom. Between rebuilding Ferelden, as regents to the child queen, and mourning spouses, the two had nurtured their long friendship, but ignored the dormant attraction of their youth. Eleanor did not know what had changed last autumn, but whatever had happened, the two announced their betrothal at Satinalia.

At a very public wedding that morning, most of Denerim had crowded the rebuilt Chantry and it's square to cheer the popular regents and their young queen. A small, at least by royal standards, quiet celebration followed at Anora’s childhood home. Teyrn Cauthrien had kindly offered the Gwaren House Great Hall for the celebration. Large enough however, that Eleanor had felt the need to escape. 

"May I join you?" 

Eleanor Cousland looked up in surprise. She thought her escape from the festivities had gone unnoticed. Loghain Mac Tir, stood in the doorway, looking relaxed and as happy as she had seen him in years.   He carried two glasses. 

"I suspected you might be here. I thought you might enjoy a glass of wine." 

Eleanor accepted the drink and motioned for Loghain to join her at the stone railing. 

Eleanor nodded toward the gardens below. "The gardens look lovely. They've been well cared for since Cauthrien moved in. She's done well as Teyrna." 

"It was kind of her to offer the house for the wedding," Loghain said. "Anora wanted a quiet celebration, not a formal palace event. She thought the Chantry service would suffice as a public event."  

"Most of the nobility and banns stay in their own halls for Summerday. Her timing, as always, is impeccable. Summerday is not a time for travel or the city. They stay home to celebrate the marriages of their own family and retainers." 

Loghain laughed. "She does. And, while she may be Queen Dowager now, she still gets what she wants, most of the time." 

Eleanor chuckled. "I think your grand-daughter may change that as she gets older. She certainly has a blend of her parents' qualities - Cailan's charm, Anora's persistence and the intelligence of both." 

"Speaking of Elin, she the one that sent me searching for you. She said I should dance with you again. She remembered you said you loved dancing…that one dance was never enough. I’m afraid she’s asked for a report in the morning." 

"Seriously?" Eleanor laughed. "Maker, I don't even remember saying that, although it's true." Her smile faded. "It's been years since I danced. Not since...well, a long time." 

"I don't pretend to have the grace and charm he did, but I can manage, if you would humor her." 

"I've danced with you more than once in my life, Loghain Mac Tir. You’ve always danced quite well, as you did earlier. And she is the queen. I suppose she'll command it, if we don't volunteer." 

He chuckled. "She will. Or resist going to bed, until we do. That will displease Anora, an even more daunting reason to comply." 

The leaned on the railing in companionable silence.

"Indulge me, Loghain." 

A corner of his mouth quirked. "I'm afraid to say yes, Ellie." 

She laughed. "I never asked you before, but why did you never remarry? I know Anora wanted you to." 

"Why haven't you?' He asked gruffly, immediately regretting it.

"I'm old, for one,” she replied sharply. Softening her tone, she added, “There seem to be fewer men around of a certain age. You were not so old, when Celia died. More importantly, you had no heir for Gwaren, with Anora betrothed to Cailan." 

"I suppose I wanted to marry someone I liked, someone I could care for, if not love. A companion and a partner. Do better than I did with Celia." 

"And no one fit that?" 

"No. I couldn't imagine a young girl." He laughed. "Maric suggested your daughter, in fact. I couldn't see marrying a girl I considered a niece." 

"Yes, I knew about that. I thought it might be a good idea. Better than the Orlesian marriage Cailan wanted for her." 

Loghain's eyebrow rose. "Now that is a surprise." 

"I knew it might be awkward. You would have both adjusted." 

"I should have been more concerned about Gwaren, you're right, but it's in good hands now. Teyrna Cauthrien cares for the land and its people. She's appreciated your help." 

"It’s been a pleasure. It's keeps me busy and...well I prefer Denerim and trips to Gwaren and my relations in Cumberland to long stays in Highever. I still can't quite keep the images away. At least Fergus was spared that night, although he said that perhaps his imaginings are worse." Her brow furrowed as she stared into the distance. "So, there was no one who attracted your attentions." 

Loghain tilted his head, smiling slightly. "There was one, but she was...unavailable." His laugh sounded more like a cough. "I seem to find unavailable women more attractive." He frowned. "How do you do this? You know I've had longer conversations with you over the years than with anyone else, except Anora." 

"I’m charming and intelligent?" 

He laughed. "Well, definitely that." 

"Is this woman still unavailable?" 

"What? Oh. Why would you ask that? I am old and not particularly…." He shrugged. "I was never liked, so I suppose no longer respected would be the description? Nor am I Teyrn. I'm just the General, rebuilding Ferelden's army under the very watchful eyes of my daughter and your son. Coordinating with the Grey Wardens to ensure the darkspawn don't resurface after the Blight and the aftermath in Amaranthine." 

"I just wondered. I must admit, I never noticed you paying attention to anyone." 

"No? I doubt you or the person in question noticed." 

Eleanor brow furrowed as she stared into the garden, clearly deep in thought.  

"Maker's Toenails, you're as bad as Anora. You're going to push until you figure it out aren't you?" 

Eleanor laughed. "You're an attractive man, Loghain Mac Tir. You always have been and still are. I think you underestimate your appeal." 

"Until I open my mouth," he grumbled.  

"Not Cauthrien?" 

"No!" He sighed. "She's a friend and protégé, but that's all." 

Eleanor huffed in annoyance. "I can't think of any women you were close to besides my daughter, Anora and….me." 

Loghain faint flush caused her eyebrows to raise. "Loghain?" 

"You certainly were not available." 

"No, I wasn't, but…." She smiled. “I am now.”

"Ellie, I'm no competition for Bryce. He was a good man, the best. I'm...not. Not a good man at all." 

She placed her hand on his arm. "He was a good man, but he was not perfect. We don't know how he would have reacted to all that happened during the Blight year. We do know he, both of us, made mistakes, particularly with King Cailan." 

"We know he didn't conspire with Orlais." 

"We do. Nor was he influenced by Tevinter blood mages." 

Loghain sighed. "That’s not an excuse!”

“Maybe not an excuse, but it’s a cause for your behavior. It’s in the past. We all need to move forward. Elin has a country to rebuild.”

“Ellie…." 

She smiled, her hand still on his forearm and her shoulder leaning against his. "I always valued our friendship.” She smiled, one side of her mouth quirking higher than the other. It reminded him of the young archer he had met during the Rebellion. “At our age, there are very few with whom we can share memories. Perhaps we should spend more time together sharing them and supporting our children?" 

Loghain's grey eyes stared into her green ones for a moment, before he cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her."  She responded, the kiss deepening, until they broke away, breathless.

Laughing, Eleanor took his arm. “I’ll take that as a yes, Loghain? We can start by indulging Her Majesty and dancing together. Tomorrow, I think you can take me riding.”


	4. R is for Relatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:18 Dragon 28 Cloudreach === Castle Cousland Eight year old Lys discusses cousins. A short scene that didn't fit into Brief Shining Moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**R is for Relatives**

 

* * *

9:18 Dragon  28 Cloudreach  ===  Castle Cousland

“Mum, how are we related to Aunt Alys?  She’s not your sister, so she is not really our aunt, but we call her that.  Is Pippa my cousin?”

Eleanor Cousland smiled at her youngest, diligently spinning a fine wool thread on her spindle.  Lys had become quite good.  At eight, she enjoyed the whole cloth making process.  Lys and Pippa would soon be learning the business with Arlessa Alys and her. 

“Alys is my second cousin, Lys.  Her grandmother and my grandmother were sisters, so we have the same great-grandparents.  You and Pippa are third cousins because you have the same great-great-grandparents.  Make sense, darling?”

“I think so.  Aunt Alys is really my cousin too?”

“Yes, as are all the Haris cousins in Nevarra and Vael cousins in Starkhaven.”

“There are Papa’s Moranghast cousins in Nevarra too.”

Eleanor smiled.  “Yes, lots of cousins.  Family connections are important.  Family will help each other.  You can depend on them.”

“Like Cousin Samuel did when you and Aunt Alys wanted to expand the wool business after the Rebellion?”

“Exactly.  Without the loans from House Haris, we could not have underwritten the investments for the dye yards and the weaving Workshops.”

“Did Aunt Alys fight with you and Papa in the Rebellion?”

“No, Lys.  Aunt Alys is younger than I am.  Her parents sent her to Nevarra to keep her safe.”

“Grandda Burke didn’t send you?”

“Well,” she heard Bryce chuckling in the background as she hesitated.

“Your Grandda tried, Lyssie, but your mother decided she should stay here.  He sent your Aunt Liv away, but she was very young.  Your Mum was seventeen when the Rebel Queen was killed in '96. That's when your Mum’s brother, Alex, left to join the army.  Your Mum stayed at Long’s Reach with your Grandda. Your Grandmum Helen died when your Mum was young, remember. Your Mum joined the army in Gwaren later, after she turned eighteen. She and a group of other Highever troops took ship to get there.”

“You and Uncle Alex went to join the army together didn’t you?”

“The Rebel army got away, but it was weakened after the Battle of Southron Hills.  Your Mum’s brother Alex and I had to sneak through the Frostbacks to find Prince, Maric and the army.  The Teyrnir of Highever supported the Rebellion with coin, but my father, the Teyrn, had to be careful and did much of it secretly to avoid arrest.”

“The Usurper Meghen would have killed him, right.  And put his head on a pike in front of the palace.”

“Melysande, where did you hear that?”  Eleanor protested.

“I read it Mama.  He always did that.  He did it with poor Queen Moira.”

“Bryce stop laughing.  You just encourage her.  Melysande what books are you reading?”

“A History of the Rebellion.  It’s in the library.”

“Maker’s Breath, do we have to clean out the library now?”

“Calm down, Ellie, the library is quite clean, I assure you.  Being a bit precocious isn’t a bad thing.  You haven’t had any nightmares have you, Pup?”

“About heads?  No.”

“Bryce!”

“Maybe you should tell the story of how we met during the Rebellion.  Afterall, we hardly knew each other before that.  You were just Alex’s little sister.”

“How did you meet Papa?”

“In a battle or rather afterward.”

Lys’ eyes grew round.  “You were in a battle Mum?  As an archer?”

“I was in several battles, sweetheart, as was your Papa.”

“Papa was at White River and almost died, but he got away with Arl Bryland and Arl Howe.  Then he was at River Dane.  Right?”

“Right, Pup.  Your Mum fought in those battles too.”

“You said you joined with Mum’s brother, Alex.  Was he in those battles?  When did he die?”

“My brother Alex fought at White River.  He died there, Lys.  King Maric’s army suffered many defeats in battle during the Rebellion.  Eventually, we won the war, but it cost many lives.”

Lys put down her spindle and walked over to her mother’s chair.  Hugging Eleanor, she asked, “Do you miss him Mum?  I would miss Fergus.”

Eleanor smiled at her little girl.  Even with all the talk of heads-on-pikes and battles, Lys’ first instinct was to offer comfort.  “Yes, Lys, I do miss him.  I wonder what he would be like now, who he would have married, what your cousins might have been like.”

“Did you meet Papa at White River?”

“Yes.  I saw Alex fall and wanted to go to him.  By that time everyone was retreating.  I bumped into a tall soldier, who grabbed me and pulled me along with him away from the battle and my brother.  Once we got caught up in the retreat, I couldn’t turn back."  

"The man who grabbed me set off away from the main group with a few other soldiers.  I recognized some of the faces as my brother’s friends, but didn’t know all the names.  We managed to avoid the Chevaliers who were riding the rest of the army down, by going into a thick pine forest.  The Chevaliers couldn’t ride their horses among the pines and we were so few, they didn’t follow.  We walked for days through the pines, before we stopped to rest.” 

“Once we stopped I realized my rescuer was my brother’s closest friend, Bryce Cousland.  Your Papa knew the arrow killed Alex immediately.  He recognized me and pulled me away or I would have died too.  I was angry with him at first, but finally understood, he did what Alex would have wanted him to do.  We served together for the rest of the Rebellion.  When it ended we came back to Highever and married.”

“And lived happily everafter,” Lys trilled.  “Just like in the stories.”

Her mother looked at Bryce and smiled, “Well, yes, I guess we have at that.”

“Mum, how are we related to Aunt Alys?  She’s not your sister, so she is not really our aunt, but we call her that.  Is Pippa my cousin?”

Eleanor Cousland smiled at her youngest, diligently spinning a fine wool thread on her spindle.  Lys had become quite good at spinning.  At eight, she enjoyed the whole cloth making process.  Lys and her friend Pippa, the Arl and Arlessa of Higheverport's daughter, would soon be learning the wool business with their mothers. 

“Alys is my second cousin, Lys.  Her grandmother and my grandmother were sisters, so we have the same great-grandparents.  You and Pippa are third cousins because you have the same great-great-grandparents.  Make sense, darling?”

“I think so.  Aunt Alys is really my cousin too?”

“Yes, as are all the Haris cousins in Nevarra and Vael cousins in Starkhaven.”

“There are Papa’s Moranghast cousins in Nevarra too.”

Eleanor smiled.  “Yes, lots of cousins.  Family connections are important.  Family will help each other.  You can depend on them.”

“Like Cousin Samuel did when you and Aunt Alys wanted to expand the wool business after the Rebellion?”

“Exactly.  Without the loans from House Haris, we could not have underwritten the investments for the dye yards and the weaving Workshops.”

“Did Aunt Alys fight with you and Papa in the Rebellion?”

“No, Lys.  Aunt Alys is younger than I am.  Her parents sent her to Nevarra to keep her safe.”

“Grandda Burke didn’t send you?”

“Well...” she heard Bryce chuckling in the background as she hesitated.

“Your Grandda tried, Lyssie," her father Bryce said, "but your mother refused to go. Your Grandmum Helen died when your Mum was young, remember.  Mum's sister, your Aunt Liv, had been sent away to Areth.  Her brother Alex left to join the Rebels after Queen Moira's murder.  Your Mum didn't want to leave your Grandda alone.

"He let you stay?" Lys asked. 

When the Rebel Queen was killed in '96 your Mum was seventeen. Your Grandda decided she was old enough to make her own choices.  She chose to stay at Long's Reach"

"But Mum left Grandda too."

"Your Mum joined the army in Gwaren later, after she turned eighteen. She and a group of other Highever troops took ship to get there.”

“You and Uncle Alex went to join the army together didn’t you?”

"Yes, we joined after the Battle of Southron Hills.  The Rebel army got away, but it was weakened.  It needed more troops.  Your Mum’s brother Alex and I had to sneak through the Frostbacks to find King Maric and the army. 

"My brother Dougal was already with the army, but I wanted to fight too.  The Teyrnir of Highever supported the Rebellion with coin, but my father, the Teyrn, had to be careful and did much of it secretly to avoid arrest.”

“The Usurper Meghen would have killed him, right.  And put his head on a pike in front of the palace.”

“Melysande, where did you hear that?”  Eleanor protested.

“I read it Mama.  He always did that.  He did it with poor Queen Moira.”

“Bryce stop laughing.  You just encourage her.  Melysande what books are you reading?”

“A History of the Rebellion.  It’s in the library.”

“Maker’s Breath, do we have to clean out the library now?”

“Calm down, Ellie, the library is quite clean, I assure you.  Being a bit precocious isn’t a bad thing.  You haven’t had any nightmares have you, Pup?”

“About heads?  No.”

“Bryce!”

“Maybe you should tell the story of how we met during the Rebellion.  Afterall, we hardly knew each other before that.  You were just Alex’s pesky little sister.”

“How did you meet Papa?”  Lys asked.  

“In a battle or rather afterward.”  Eleanor said.

Lys’ eyes grew round.  “You were in a battle Mum?  As an archer?”

“I was in several battles, sweetheart, as was your Papa. He was at White River and almost died, but he escaped with Arl Bryland.  Arl Howe also escaped.

"That's where your brother died, right Papa.  Uncle Douglal." 

“Right, Pup.  Dougal fought bravely, but fell in the ambush.  Your Mum fought in those battles too.”

“You said you joined with Mum’s brother, Uncle Alex.  Was he in those battles?  When did he die?”

“My brother Alex fought at White River, too, Lys.  He died there with many others.  It was a big defeat for the rebels. King Maric’s army suffered many defeats in battle during the Rebellion.  Eventually, we won the war, but it cost many lives.”

Lys put down her spindle and walked over to her mother’s chair.  Hugging Eleanor, she asked, “Do you miss him Mum?  I would miss Fergus.”

Eleanor smiled at her little girl.  Even with all the talk of heads-on-pikes and battles, Lys’ first instinct was to offer comfort.  “Yes, Lys, I do miss him.  I wonder what he would be like now, who he would have married, what your cousins might have been like.”

"Do you miss Uncle Dougal, Papa?"

"Every day Lys.  So many things here remind me of him.  Of things we did together as boys."

“Did you meet Papa at White River?”

“I knew your Papa, but only as my big brother's friend.  They thought I was a pest."

"Like Fergus does with me?"

"Very much like that, sweetling.  Alex loved me, but did not like it when I tagged along with my bow.  White River...your Papa and I became friends after White River.

"I saw Alex fall and wanted to go to him.  By that time everyone who could was retreating.  I bumped into a tall soldier, who grabbed me and pulled me along with him away from the battle and my brother. Once we got caught up in the retreat, I couldn’t turn back.  

"The man who grabbed me set off away from the main group with a few other soldiers.  I recognized some of the faces as my brother’s friends, but didn’t know all the names.  Your Papa and Alex fought with sword and shield.  I fought with the archers.  I didn't know all Alex's friends, but they knew me.

"Our little group managed to avoid the Chevaliers who were riding the rest of the army down, by going into a thick pine forest.  The Chevaliers couldn’t ride their horses among the pines and we were so few, they didn’t follow.  We walked for two days through the pines, before we stopped to rest. 

“Once we stopped I realized my rescuer was my brother’s closest friend, Bryce Cousland.  Your Papa recognized me, knew I would go to Alex and pulled me away or I would have died too.  I was angry with him at first, but finally understood, he did what Alex would have wanted him to do.  We served together for the rest of the Rebellion.  When it ended we came back to Highever and married.”

“And lived happily ever after,” Lys grinned.  “Just like in the stories.”

Her mother looked at Bryce and smiled, “Well, yes, I guess we have at that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed these brief one-shots.
> 
> These stories take place in the I Shall Endure Universe. Book One, Brief Shining Moments is complete.. It is the pre-blight childhood story of Melysande Cousland and Alistair Theirin. The stories here complement or supplement that story.


	5. S is for Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castle Redcliffe 9:18 Dragon - Lys and Ali have an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**S is for Spiders**

* * *

"AHH," Lys screamed, then put her hand on her mouth to quiet herself.

"SHH!  Do you want to be found out, Lys?"

"Sorry, I just don't like spiders much.”

Her voice sounded odd to Alistair.  Could she be scared.  Of spiders?  No, of course not.  It must be the tunnel.  Voices sounded different in here.

"Well, don't like them in silence, please."

The two children crept along a passage beneath Redcliffe Castle.  They had entered from the cliffs overlooking Lake Calenhad after climbing along a narrow ledge.  Lys had not been afraid there and he knew she was not afraid of tunnels or the dark.  This tunnel, Alistair assured Lys, led into the cellar where Cook stored the cheese wheels.

 "Ali, how much farther?"

Her voice quavered.  Alistair turned and looked at his friend, holding up the small candle he carried to see her face.  Her eyes were wide and sweat beaded her forehead.  She shivered.

"Lys.  What's wrong?"

"I really don't like spiders." she whimpered, jumping as another one dropped down from the ceiling in front of her.  "I feel like they're crawling all over me.  I'm covered in web."

Alistair bit his lip to keep from laughing.  _Fearless Melysande Cousland scared of spiders?_

Her eyes narrowed and she punched his arm.  "Go ahead laugh.  Everyone does."

He smiled then.  "See, that made you feel better."

She scowled.

Lyssie, it will be fine.  The room's just ahead.  Follow me closely and no more webs will get on you."  He stifled a grin.  "They

re just tiny little ones, Lys.  Easy to avoid.  Imagine if they were big.  Like a cat or a mabari or ...  a horse."

"Alistair!  You. Are. Not. Helping."

He smirked.  "I am.  You're angry now, not scared."

"Well, fine... let's go."

"Lyssie, I promise to attack every spider that threatens you."  He fell into an attack pose.  "Take that evil spider.  You will not have my friend."

Lys giggled in spite of herself.  "My hero.  I suppose I could attack them too.  I'm no Orlesian damsel waiting for a rescuer, you know."

He grinned, "I do know, My Lady of the Blades.  And you're the one with the dagger, not me."

"What I need is bug spray," Lys muttered. 

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just move on, Ali."

They continued down the narrow passage.  Except for the circle of light from Alistair's candle, it was pitch dark.  When she reached out to touch the wall, it was damp and rough.  Apparently, this passage cut right through the stone of the island.

"Ali, how did you even find this tunnel?  Whoever built this hid the cliff entrance so well."

"I didn't find it at that end," he whispered, "I found the entrance in the cellars."

"Oh, how?"

"I had a cat, well it was one of the castle mousers, but it liked me.  I followed it from the kitchens into the cellars one day and got locked in."

"Oh, that must have been scary."

"It was until I found the cheese."

"Ali, cheese does not fix everything."

"It helps and I knew I wouldn't starve.  And there was some water too.  Eating cheese makes me thirsty."

Lys grinned in spite of herself.  "So how did you find the passage?"

"Cat disappeared.  That scared me.  I thought something ate her.  I curled up on some old sacks in a corner, watching for ghouls and fell asleep.  When I woke up she was back."

"So she must have had a way out?"

"That's what I figured.  So I had some more cheese."

  Lys groaned.

"Then I went in search of the opening.  When I went past one cabinet, my candle went out."

"So you were in the dark?"

"No, I had lit a lantern by the cheese, so I could see which kinds were there."

"Ali."

"Well, it's a good thing I did or I would have been in the dark.  I went back and relit my candle and protected it when I went back to the cabinet.  I checked in and around the cabinet and found a trap door in the back.  I opened it.  I don't think anyone had been in there in years, maybe a hundred or more.  Only Cat."

"So you just went in and walked to the end?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"Not if I found spiders.  And maybe not alone.  You're very brave you know."

"Just curious."

"And adventurous," Lys added, “and brave.  Oh, is this the end?"  His story had diverted her attention from the ever-present webs.

Alistair blushed as he opened the trap door leading into the cellars.  "After you My Lady of the Webs," he snickered as he bowed and pointed the way.  "Cheese awaits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed these brief one-shots.
> 
> These stories take place in the I Shall Endure Universe. Book One, Brief Shining Moments is complete.. It is the pre-blight childhood story of Melysande Cousland and Alistair Theirin. The stories here complement or supplement that story.


	6. T is for Tourney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lys looks back at her an archery competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

# T is for Tourney

**9:24 Dragon  Bloomingtide  ===  Highever Summerday Tourney**

In answer to your question, I won an award for my archery once.  A small token stating I won first place in a competition during the Highever Summerday Tourney in 9:24.  I was embarrassed by it, but I made changes in the Tourney rules that fixed that.  I definitely deserved it and I'm proud of my actions.  My family is too.  If you're interested, the story follows.

 I tend to compete more with myself than with others, at least in public.  Admittedly, I will try to best my sparring partners and friends in the comfort of practice yard, but I don't enjoy tourney's that much.  Oh, I like to see Highever knights do well.  Certainly I shout for them and offer my favor.  What I don't like to do is compete.

 The year I was thirteen my trainer, Fergus and Papa convinced me to enter the Highever Summerday Tourney as an archer.  While duels and melees were for knights and squires, the short and long bow competitions allowed any entrant to try out.  Elves, commoners, pages and squires all entered the elimination rounds.  Often, an unknown contestant won the generous purse and fine bow offered as a prize.

 I entered and took first place, surprising everyone. except perhaps Fergus.  I will forever feel embarrassed about beating a young boy from the Bannorn who probably spent every coin he had to travel to Highever hoping to win a tidy sum.  I bested him fairly, but my training, equipment and privilege made the competition unfair.  I will always be proud of what I did next and how I used that privilege and position.

 I made up a new rule.  Before the judges could announce the prizes, I informed them that I competed only for the honor and experience and that the second place winner should receive my portion of the prize and the third place winner that of the second place purse and so on.  Papa sat with the judges and looked surprised and then pleased at my instructions.  He directed the judges to make it so for this and every future tourny.  If a Cousland competed, we could win as an honor, but the prizes would go to the next places.

 I did receive a small token, but that boy received the purse and fine bow of the first place winner.  The judges acted like this was normal; they did not announce the new rules.  The boy's expression of surprise and joy at the news was reward enough for me.

I suppose a part of me thought that boy could have been Ali, had he stayed at Redcliffe. I could imagine him saving every copper to get to a tourney and compete with his bow.  There are so few opportunities for commoners to show their skills, much less get rewarded for them, that for a noble, particularly a overly privileged high noble like me, to take it away from them is almost criminal.  It won't happen in Highever again.


End file.
